


Closer

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a bit of a pillow queen, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, How do you expect them to get lube?, John is a bit love sick, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Lube, Rimming, Smut, They can't afford for anyone to be suspicious, They could barely get food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: A quick one shot I wrote for an ask on Tumblr





	

Alexander bit down on his lip trying to keep quiet as John pressed kisses down his torso. The other man’s fingers fumbled with the laces of his breeches and he sucked in a breath in a desperate attempt not to alert any of their fellow soldiers though found himself unable to completely hush the curse that fell from his lips.

John pulled the fabric off Alex’s body and Hamilton propped himself up on his elbows to see his lover better. Watching John like this caused his cock twitched in interest, his lips were so full and parted beautifully, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. His breath shuddered as John took the head into his mouth and Alexander’s fingers tangled into John’s hair a sigh falling from his lips.

If someone were to describe what kind of lover Alexander was he could assure that "quiet" would appear nowhere in their description. In fact, John would dare to say he could be as loud in bed as he was in his daily affairs and that was something that John like to use to his advantage. Nothing made him harder than teasing Alex until he wanted to cry and then remind him gently that he must be quiet if he didn’t want to be caught, a mild sadistic tendency. Though, in his mind, it was perfectly reasonable because Alexander was so damn beautiful like that.

John pulled away causing Alexander to whimper softly at the loss. The other man’s tongue was hot and wet against his entrance causing him to gasp and his grip in John’s hair to tighten. Alexander’s breath caught in his throat followed by a choked noise.

“Alexander, hush.” The other man whispered and pressed a kiss to Alex’s inner thigh “I would prefer not to be arrested and hung for buggery, I'm not sure I can say the same for you.” His voice was lined with feigned annoyance but Hamilton could feel his lover's lips curve into a smirk against his skin. John then pressed another kiss to his thigh and went back to tracing his tongue around Alexander’s entrance. He arched his back whining a bit, John pulled away again leaving Alexander needing more.

John licked his palm and did his best to get Alexander ready, he offered his fingers to Alex who sucked the digits eagerly causing him to shutter. He watched Alexander with wide eyes trying and failing to pinpoint what he had done to deserve him. “I think that’s enough.” John breathed his voice barely above a whisper as he reluctantly pulled his fingers away.

Alexander let out a lustful sound as John’s fingers press against his entrance earning himself a look “Sorry” Alexander whispered. John pressed it further and slowly out again, when the movement became easier he added another finger and watched Hamilton’s priceless reaction. He pulled his fingers away spitting on them to be sure that he wouldn't hurt the younger man.

Soon he had three fingers moving in and out of his lover at a steady pace the smaller man biting down roughly on his bottom lip to keep himself from making any more noise. As he continued his ministrations John’s eyes were fixed on Alexander his breath rasping slightly as he steadily more impatient. “Please, John-” Hamilton begged, he wanted more of John, he need him. John felt his patience wavering and Alexander’s voice so ready and wanting, he couldn’t resist.

He spit into his hand trying to get himself as slick as possible before lining himself up with his lover's entrance. At first, John went slowly letting out a soft moan as he pressed against Alexander pushing until the other man making a pained noise. He froze and looked down at him “Are you alright? Should I stop?” Alexander shook his head and wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

“Don’t stop” He breathed, his eyes were clouded and his lips parted slightly. As John continued to push into him his eyebrows furrowed together and he pressed his lips to John’s in order to quiet himself. Alexander was mind-blowingly tight, John kept going until he was in. He pulled away from Alexander’s tempting lips and pressed soft kisses to his neck. Slowly he pulled back and pushed back in setting a slow rhythm, he couldn’t risk hurting Alexander.

As he continued he gradually increased the pace until his grip was strong on the smaller man’s hip. Hamilton moaned his body acting naturally to the incredible pleasure his lover gave him, John leaned down to kiss him again unable to form the words to hush him.

He wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock and pumped his hand at a pace that matched each thrust, Alex would always get to finish first. Alexander’s made a wanton noise his mind going blank as his orgasm took him. John’s breathing was heavy as he followed suit thrusting through his climax. His muscles relaxed as he rested against Alexander pulling out and tangled their limbs together to keep the other close.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" John asked carding his fingers through Alexander's hair.

"No, you didn't." Alexander breathed closing his eyes. John kissed Alexander's forehead before resting his chin on his head, anything to keep his lover closer.


End file.
